eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosten
Population: 22,597, Size: 370 acres Wealth: 45,194,000 gp. Max value for sale: 7,457 gp. Max pawn value: 39,545 gp Demographics: Human (88%), Dwarf (4%), Elf (3%), Halfling (2%), Half-Orc (1%), Gnome (1%), Half-Elf (1%) Beauston Point is divded by a river, and is known for its decadence. The ruler is fair and just, respected by the populace. Human oppress the minority races. Shops Tavern: The Hond and Meadery Owner: Ida Dukakis, Female Human Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside contains a heroic monument. Description: The tavern is a concrete single storey building, with a white tile roof and shiny hardwood floors. It contains religious paraphernalia on the walls and cured meats and cheeses hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Fruit Steamed Bun with Crowberry Tart and a Tankard of Ale (5 sp) Goose Cake with Peas and a Glass of Brandy (5 sp) Mutton Steamed Bun (3 sp) Other Patrons: Chann Rothenel, Female Elf Details Evert L'Fong, Male Human Details Caelynneth Amasanasas, Female Half-Elf Details Adam Chance, Male Human Details Broce Roffund, Male Gnome Details Tordek Durtharp, Male Dwarf Details Margery Alfong, Female Human Details Rolf Callan, Male Human Details Bercival Paxtons, Male Human Details Katrice Kane, Female Human Details Blacksmith: Sweat & Scabbard Owner: Mary Drosin, Female Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside has drunken revelers and is watched by a squad of the town guard. Description: The blacksmith is a terra cotta sprawling single storey building, with a white tile roof and a small enclosed deck. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and a mess of tools and supplies scattered around the shop. Specials: Armor, +1 (dmg 152) (1,387 gp) Animated Shield (dmg 151) (5,831 gp) Weapon, +1 (dmg 213) (914 gp) Other Patrons: Diggo Remein, Male Human Details Adrik Rubyeye, Male Dwarf Details Jeweler: The Unicorn's Bracelet Owner: Peter Accolms, Male Human Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The jeweler is a log two-storey building, with a black shingled roof and a row of flowers around the building. It contains some planter boxes on the walls and many small candles hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Ring of Resistance (dmg 192) (5,951 gp) Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (24 gp) Other Patrons: Sary Fahrend, Female Human Details Anne Perce, Female Human Details Adelina Zhartonthal, Female Human Details Enchanter: Diggo's Tarot Owner: Diggo Solvenstein, Male Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is crowded with shoppers. Description: The enchanter is a plaster cabin, with a green tile roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a set of gold scales and a horned skull with a crystal ball embedded on it. Specials: Wind Fan (dmg 213) (1,440 gp) Boots of Levitation (dmg 155) (3,835 gp) Medallion of Thoughts (dmg 181) (2,910 gp) Other Patrons: Char Roleid, Male Human Details Isabel Woodhouse, Female Human Details General Store: Ground and Center Owner: Reynar Tao, Male Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is lined with a low stone wall. Description: The general store is a timber framed cabin, with a brown shingled roof and nicely trimmed hedges. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and a full suit of armor holding some specialty items. Specials: Cook's Utensils (phb 154) (50 gp) Signet Ring (phb 150) (5 gp) Carpenter's Tools (phb 154) (15 gp) Other Patrons: Belorak Bronfist, Male Dwarf Details Morana Hamtale, Female Dwarf Details Gilbert Bulsara, Male Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Rogory Sandy, Male Human Details The house is a wooden simple building, with a white tile roof and moss-covered walls and roof. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner. A few sheep are grazing at a hay bale in the corner. Category:Cities Category:Settlements